Computers of some organizations, such as of call centers, are provided with programs or applications having graphical user interface (GUI) that personnel, such as agents, operate by or via graphical components of the user interface.
In some cases, at least possibly, the applications are upgraded or modified by additional or different functionality and/or configuration, and corresponding graphical components that may disrupt the operation of the application as originally or previously installed and operated, without the personnel or the organization being aware of these changes.
In some cases, the GUI of an application may be changed with respect to the originally or previously installed version of the application. For example, a check box, a button, a drop box, a table or any other GUI element that may have a specific user-interface functionality, may be deleted, changed or replaced with a different element or its functionality may be modified. Such a change in a GUI element may cause disruptions and/or delays in operation of another application that is linked with the GUI of the changed application.